I Love You, Temperance Brennan
by Vampire121208
Summary: Booth gets shot and Brennan is there when he wakes up...B&B romance there on in...lets face it, why would i be writting on fanfic if B&B DIDN'T get together in my story!Read and Review! Please please please!
1. Shooting Hearts

I love you Temperance Brennan

**A/N: this story is how I picture "Wannabe in the Weeds" ending…this would have been the perfect ending for the season…if I may say so myself :D**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Bones…**

_I love you Temperance Brennan_

_Those were the last words Booth said to me before he slipped into unconsciousness. After_

_being shot in the chest, who could blame him? _

I wake up with a blistering pain in my lower back, sitting up I open my eyes. I realize that I am sitting in Booths hospital room. The steady chirping of the heart monitor both comforts and frightens me. The door opens and a nurse arrives carrying an I.V. of some sort and begins attaching it to Booth's lifeless arm.

"Any news?" I croak out to her, hoping to God that there was some change in his condition even though I had sat there all night. She slowly nodded her no, and turned to face me "You should go home sweetie, your covered in…" she stopped. Looking down at my hands I realized that I am indeed covered in Booths blood. I shake my head no. Reaching out for Booths hand on the hospital bed in front of me, I tell Booth more than the nurse "He would never leave my side, if this were me. It should be me." I closed my eyes and rested my forehead against his forearm.

The door opens and closes, I can hear that the nurse has left us alone. I lift my head up again, scared. I am scared that Booth will die, scared that it's my fault, but mostly I am scared about what he had said in my arms while I cradled his bleeding body, waiting for the EMT's to arrive.

I look at Booths face, pale and sickly. It hurts me to see Booth, usually so full of life, withering away in a hospital bed. My eyes drift downward and I take in the bandage covering his right shoulder, slightly shuddering at the sight of it. It is an ugly reminder of last night's events and I hate it. After letting my eyes linger long enough on his wounded shoulder, my eyes drift back up to Booths face. He is turned toward me, as if he subconsciously is looking at me, like he knows I'm there. But he doesn't know where he is, or that I am here with him. I try to tell myself, _he knows you're here for him_. But I don't believe in psychology

" Excuse me, Miss. Brennan?" I spin my head sharply from my gaze on Booth's face, as his middle aged Doctor enters the room. "Hello. My nurses said you would still be here. I've been checking on Agent. Booth all evening and every time I came into the room you were asleep." He smiled kindly and reached his hand out. I would have gladly accepted this pleasant gesture, had I not been clutching Booth's large hand with both my own. He retracted his hand understandably, and proceeded to look over Booth's chart and check his machine.

"Doctor…" I began, only to realize that I didn't know his name. "Doctor Login" he filled in for me. "Doctor Login is there any chance," I gulped as the words I feared, came out no louder than a whisper "Is there any chance he won't wake up?" He looked at me with kind eyes. "Miss. Brennan, Agent Booth is no longer in a comatose state. He is simply heavily drugged on pain medicine and should regain consciousness within the neat two to three hours. Good day, Miss. Brennan." He turned to leave the room but he stopped when I called out his name again. "Yes, Miss. Brennan?" He asked with a tone of testiness in his voice. "It's Doctor Brennan, thank-you." I smiled as he nodded and left the room.

God it felt good to be back, well almost back to normal. Booth wasn't unconscious. He was just incredibly stoned. I could handle that. I turned my face back to Booths, and there was little difference. Except this time, two chocolate eyes stared back at me and a groggy smile spread across his face. "Morning, Bones." "Booth!" I gasped, leaning up to wrap my arms around his thick neck. I heard him muffle something into my shoulder as I held him. In that instant, terrible mental images began rolling through my head. _Booth falling back, clutching for my hand, his blood through my fingers, and his blank eyes staring back at me_. I pulled away just as Booth was about to wrap his arms around me. "Bones?" he asked gently. He knew I wasn't okay. After seeing what I had, and especially hearing what he had told me, I needed time to think. And now that he was awake, I could think clearly for the first time in a day. "Drugs good?" I teased as I pulled a loose strand of my hair behind my ear. _God, I must look like crap _I thought. Booth smiled at my little joke "Excellent." I reached out and toyed with his hand, lying on the hospital bed. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to bring up the whole _I love you_ thing, at least not here. I was trying to come up with something to say when he reached over and placed his bent pointer finger underneath my chin, turning my face so that I was looking directly at him. "You alright?" he asked. My head bobbed up and down in assurance that I was, but he saw right through me. "No you're not." He told me. Once again, my head bobbed up and down in assurance. My eyes began to tear and I started sniffling. He smiled sadly as he opened his arms to me and I gladly hugged him. "Brennan," he murmured as I buried my face in his uninjured shoulder. "Brennan, please don't cry. It's okay. I'm here, you're here and everything's gonna be alright." I pulled my head back to see his face. His smile was soft and before I knew it he had cleared enough room on the hospital bed for me.

" You stayed here all night?" he asked, and before I knew it, I had climbed next to him. I normally wouldn't do anything so irrational but I just needed to be close to him, know he was alive. "Yup" I whispered as I nestled into his side. "You didn't get any sleep did you?" he questioned. My eyes were already beginning to get heavy, so I simply nodded no. He understood and wrapped his arms around me as I slipped into unconsciousness exhaustion.

_The images of the night ran through my head like a movie, Pam yelling his name, Booth jumping up at the sight of her gun. She had it aimed directly at me, in her sick twisted way of romance she wanted to kill me to be with Seeley. Then the horrible events come rushing into my mind. I try to shut them out, but all I can see is the horrific mental video. Booth collapsing on the floor, his dark brown eyes staring into mine as one blistering wave o f pain after another washes over him. My hand pressed against the bullet hole in his chest, and his warm red blood seeping through my fingers. I was pressing his wound hard, hoping to God that someone had called 911. I forgot all thoughts of my shot at Pam's throat from my head. She had done enough damage, I didn't need her death distracting me when Booth was bleeding to death in front of me. His hand clutched mine as he started at my face, eyes vacant and his face blank. I could hear Angela weeping behind me, but all I thought about was Booth. His stare was becoming even less focused. I lent down and pulled him to my chest fool heartedly hoping that bye some miracle I could save his life by holding him. "Booth! Come on! Booth please, come on! You can do it Booth!" "Temperance," he moaned softly as his face landed next to my ear in my hug. "I love you Temperance Brennan." My heart stopped. My mind sank and my heart fell. After three years of avoiding the issue, Booth had told me the one thing I'd always wanted to hear. There were so many times he could have told me, but he chose then to tell me. Because he knew he might die. I sobbed a heavy cry and pulled him back, secretly knowing that he had already slipped away from me. I sobbed harder when I saw his empty face, his beautiful face devoid of all life, even though he was still bleeding in my arms. "Seeley!" I cried," don't you leave me Seeley Booth! Don't you dare leave me! You promised you would never leave me!"_

" Bones! Bones wake up!" Booth shook my shoulder. I sat up slightly gasping. Booths warm arm was wrapped around me and it took me minute to realize where I was. Once I did, I turned to face Booth. His face was anxious, worry lines creased his forehead. "Bones, you were talking in your sleep." He told me, lifting his hand up to my face. He brushed a loose strand of hair of my face, waiting for me to tell him what I had dreamt. I knew about talking in my sleep, I had done it since a child and had been regularly mocked when I was child in foster system, for it.

I blushed fiercely, as finger traced its way from my temple to my cheek. We had never been this open before, physically at least. Booth and I had always had an easy time talking about things but we had always kept our respective differences. But I didn't care that he was watching me sleep, or that I felt safest curled against him. Because I knew he couldn't just leave me, that he was safe and there for me when I woke up. But I also felt the safest because I know he would never just leave me like that, and I know why.

He loves me.

**A/N: reviews appreciated! I'm trying to decide whether to take this with the whole Booths shooting effecting Brennan's mental stability…or just make it utterly-disgustingly-grossly fluffy. I would love to hear which way to go… click the button! **


	2. Hospital Clowns

**A/N: tried my hand at another chapter…made this one pretty fluffy…what can I say? (thanks for all the awesome reviews!! Totally inspired me to write another couple of chapters!! Up soon! ...angst to follow :D)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Bones…or Booth :P**

"Bones, are you sure you're all right? You were rolling around a lot and you kept moaning. I'm pretty worried about you." Booth asked me, his voice laced with anxiety.

"Booth, trust me. I'm fine, I just had a dream. It's nothing to worry your self over." I tried to smile reassuringly, but my face betrayed me. "Okay," he sighed. "But if anything were wrong you would tell me right?" he questioned. "Yes Booth, you'd be the first to know." I answered him, a slight smile on my face, trying to assure him that I was fine.

I was still lying next to him, but had resettled so that I could turn and face him, sure it was a tight fight but neither of was complaining. Booth looked down at my clothes on the white sheets of the hospital bed.

My green top was coated in a thick crust of his dried blood, and my slacks were stained and bloody beyond repair. I would never be able to get his blood off my clothes, much like I would never be able to get his blood off my thoughts.

"You really should have gone home and changed;" he said "I wouldn't have minded." I could tell he was lying about minding if I'd left, by the way he twisting his hands on his lap.

"Booth, I was scared for you. My clothes are the last thing I thought about, or am even thinking about." I assured him. He smiled kindly at me and then blinked harshly over my shoulder.

" What the HELL is that thing?!" I turned my face to the hospital door, where a small hospital clown stood holding a shiny latex balloon and a get well soon card. His face was painted white with the traditional clown make-up.

"Um, can I help you?" I called out, confused and amused that someone had sent Booth a clown for a get well message. I guess I was just so close to him, that I was one of the only people who knew about his clown issues.

"Seeley Booth's room?" questioned the clown, is a surprisingly sharp voice for such a whimsical character. "I'm right here," called Booth and I rolled back around so I could see his face. It was a classic display of displeasure as the clown went through the mandatory "cheering up" actions he was trained. Then the clown slowly strolled over to Booth's side, placing the balloon on the nightstand and began to recite from inside the card.

_Dear Booth,_

_ Get-Well soon…We miss you!_

_Love, the "Squint Squad" _

I smiled. Only when it was serious would her friends refer to themselves as squints. Booth let out a snort of laughter and the clown smiled triumphantly. He honked his red shiny nose, causing Booth to jump a little, and handed Booth the card. As the clown turned, and simply bounced out the door whistling "Happy Birthday!" "That is just so God-Damned unnatural!" Booth exclaimed. "You can't expect everyone to know about your clown," I smiled teasingly "issues." He looked me strait in the face "I shot one! How could they not get the point?" I burst into laughter, and I felt Booth chuckle beside me. "Well, it's the thought that counts, anyway." He said turning to read the card again. I smiled. Only Booth could receive get well wishes from one of his nightmare creatures, and be thankful.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short!…am currently trying to fill up three stories at once so…leave a review! Thought the clown thing was perfect for a hospital and Booth's "issues" with them.**


	3. Condolances and Coffee

A/N: Thanks for all the awesome reviews

**A/N: Thanks for all the awesome reviews! The suggestions are proving to be really helpful…keep them coming! Enjoy! This took me two hours in the early morning to write. But I love it…so it's totally worth it: D (Makes up in length for yesterdays chapter :D well I'll stop babbling now, so you can get reading :D)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the most awesome thing since sliced bread… :D **

Booth placed the card next to the balloon on his side table and then turned to look me straight in the face. "Now that the freaking clown is gone, we can finally talk about what you said when you were sleeping." He said frankly, his face tense once again.

I was used to Booth being assertive with me and sometimes I even liked it a little, but this level of dominance annoyed me intensely and I frowned.

Looking straight into his eyes, "I know you heard what ever I said, but that doesn't give you the right to interrogate me about what it meant. You're exhibiting excellent examples of alpha-male tendencies right now you know," I informed him sharply "and I'm not appreciating it." Never once did my eyes leave his. It was like there was some sort of connection that neither of us could break. Neither of us wanted to break.

He sighed, "You're right, Bones, I'm sorry. You just really worried me when you sleeping. You just kept moaning, 'don't leave me'." I grimaced sharply, feeling a moment of shame and turned my face from his gaze.

Booth tilted my chin to face his again, trying to read my eyes. "I think it's only fair if I get a little upset when something's upsetting you." His eyes held my own, and I felt the full impact his stare.

"Booth, I'm sorry I scared you earlier. I was just dreaming, nothing to worry yourself about." I tried to smile and assure him, for the second time that morning, that everything was fine. I took his hand in mine and patted it, my pale hands seeming to glow on top of his. He smiled at this small gesture and his eyes slid slowly closed, his head fell back on the pillows lethargically.

"I know you're not telling me something," he whispered as I still held his hand, "but when you're ready, I'm here for you." His eyes cracked open and I once again was locked in a gaze with his dark brown eyes.

I sighed. "I know Booth, I know. Now get some sleep. I'll be back soon, I promise." Releasing his hand, I began to climb out of the bed, trying to place my feet on the floor as quietly as I could.

"Where you going?" he asked, his head snapping to full alert as I turned to walk out the door. "I'll be right back, Booth, calm down. I'm just going home to change. People look at me like a crazy person." He frowned. I didn't like the idea of leaving him either, but I would never admit that.

"Get some sleep, Booth. You need some, and I promise I'll be right back." He nodded slowly and laid his head back down on the pillows. I must have really worn him out with my sleep talking, that and the clown. They hadn't proven to be very good for his rest and relaxation.

Sighing, I walked out of the hospital room and began the agonizing walk to the exit doors. Every time I blinked, I could see Booth lying in the hospital bed, the monitors attached to him and his face pale and withdrawn. No matter how much I willed a happier image of him into my thoughts, the only ones I could conjure were of him in the hospital bed, or the terrible image of him bleeding in my hands.

I shuddered softly. I wasn't alright, no matter how much I lied to Booth. And he knew that. He knew that I would need him longer down the road, more than he needed me now.

Just as I had reached the vending machines, digging in my pocket for some change, I heard someone scream from across the waiting room.

"Sweetie!" I turned to see Angela, Hodgins, and Cam sitting their. I smiled at them sadly. They had all sat in the waiting room, while I had stayed with Booth. Before I knew it Angela was running at me, her hands filled with tissues. Her eyes were red and swollen. I could see tracks of tears visible on her checks.

"Oh, Sweetie!" Her arms wrapped around me, and the hard shell I had built around myself in Booth's room collapsed. "Oh, Ange." I whispered as silent tears fell down my cheeks. It felt good to cry, good to release what I had bottled inside myself. I had refused to cry since I had climbed in the ambulance with Booth.

_Not here Temperance, not here not now. _I chided myself. Angela let me go and I dried my tears with the sleeve of my shirt, seeing only green and red as I wiped my eyes. "Temperance how is he? How are you? What's happening?" Angela rushed her questions out, the worry in her voice laced with anxiety. I brought my sleeve down from my eyes, and looked down at the floor. I knew if I looked into her face that I would crumble again.

"He's gonna be alright. The," I gulped; I had to get the words out, "the bullet grazed his right nerve in his shoulder, just barley clipping it. But they were able to remove it soon enough, that it didn't do a lot of damage. He lost a lot of blood though, so he's pretty worn out." I gulped, noticing for the first time in hours how dry my throat was. I ran my tongue over my lips, and sure enough they were chapped and sore.

Angela smiled wearily. "It'll be okay. He tough, he can make it through anything. How are you? Do you need anything?" She looked down at my bloody clothes, and new tears began to form in her eyes. She quickly swiped them away with a tissue as she brought her face back to mine. "Need anything?" she asked again. "Coffee would be great." I croaked.

She nodded and headed to the vending machines. "The coffee in the café is better than this crap," she said, digging in her pockets for quarters. "Even vending machine coffee would be welcome, at this point in Hell." I simply expressed, standing eerily still next to her as she fed the machine.

A cup of coffee poured slowly and weakly from the machine. "Here you go, sweetie. This should help you wake up a little." A small smile of relief was growing on her face as she handed me the cup.

I took a quick sip, which proved that the bitter coffee was pretty terrible. I took another sip, needing the caffeine badly. I had been up for over 24 hours, not including my 'nap' in Booths hospital bed, and I was beginning to grow fuzzy.

"So, did they say when we could go in and see Booth?" Angela asked, trying to sound casual, and failing. I brought my face to hers and whispered. "He's exhausted." "Of course," she agreed, "but did they give a time when we could visit him?" she pressed.

"No, Ange. They didn't. Wait a little while more though, please? He's exhausted and needs some sleep. I'm just gonna head home to change out of these," I choked up. "These clothes. And then I'm heading right back here. So give him some time." She nodded her head understandingly, gave me a final hug and turned to re-join the rest of the squint squad sitting in the waiting room.

I downed the rest of the black goop, vowing to buy myself a star bucks on the way home, and turned to leave the depressing hospital.

As I got to Booth's SUV, unlocked the door and climbed into the drivers seat, all thoughts of coffee were gonna from my head as a single tear fell from my eye. The tears increased steadily as I drove home.

**A: N/ If anyone's wondering, the squint squad sent the clown-o-gram because they couldn't go in the room the same time Brennan was there. Aren't they great friends? :D Please review! They totally help with these writing sessions at three in the morning: D (Sorry to anyone who likes the funnier Booth/Bones moments...there coming soon! I just needed to build up some angst to make the fluff even sweeter!) :D**


	4. Nightmare in 2B

**A/N: Kind of angsty chapter, sorry I wrote this one the same time as chapter.3! Review please! Promise fluff in the next one ******

**Disclaimer: Nope…still don't own Bones…sadly ):**

The lock in my apartment door slides open easily, and snaps shut sharply. I trip over the threshold as I stumble into my living room and collapse onto my couch. Tears are freely flowing from my eyes, a whole storage load of them. I had denied myself the relief of tears since I had climbed in the ambulance with Booth.

I toss my keys down on the side table, and slide my heels off. My stockings slide gently across the hardwood floors as I head for the living room. The couch looks incredibly welcoming, and as I sit, my eyes slide closed and my nightmare begins replaying itself in my head. As it does every time I close my eyes.

Except instead of only images, I can almost hear Pam's shouts, the shots of her gun and Booth's, and the terrible screams.

"_SEELEY!" I hear someone yell. I'm bouncing around on the karaoke bar stage, singing intently. I'm singing for Booth, I would never admit it, but I am singing to him. His smiles and laughs are urging me on, pushing me to sing even harder. "SEELEY! I'm doing this for us!" I hear her words, pierce through my singing on the speakers. I watch as Booth stands, turning his back on me. My voice ceases to work, and I look past him, to see that Pam stands at the bar, a silver revolver cocked in her palm. Aimed at me. I don't even think about getting shot myself, as I watch in horror. _

_The piano playing stops suddenly and I clench the microphone tighter in my fist. Pam flinches, firing one bullet. Booth stands only feet in front of me, his hand on his holster, then withdraws the gun. A second too late and the bullet scream at him, crashing fiercely in his shoulder. He stumbles back, dropping the gun at his side. I drop the microphone, ignoring the angry BANG! it makes as it hits the stage floor, and fly down the Booth's side. Screams echo through the bar, people crying out in shock, anger and confusion. Booth's face turns toward mine, and he's staring at my face, wincing slightly, but he just keeps staring at me. His wide brown eyes, boring into mine. _

_A second passes, I look up only because my gut tells me to. Pam is cocking her gun at me, as I crouch on the floor, hand pressed against Booth's chest. I reach for Booth's gun, lying at his side. I grab for it and turn sharply to Pam, she has her finger on the trigger again, smiling wickedly at me. I don't even think about it, I just push the little trigger on Booth's gun. BAM! A trickle of blood pours from her throat. My shot killed her. But care, I do not. My fear and grief are only for Booth, not for the psychopath who might take him from me._

I bolt right up, gasping air greedily. I have fallen asleep on the couch, where I slid down and used the crook of my elbow as a pillow. My forehead is covered in a sheen of sweat and my face if tight with dried tears. I clumsily sit totally upright, shaking my head, willing the images to go. They won't leave me; there the only thing in my life that I know will stay with me forever. I stand and stumble into the kitchen and see that the oven clock reads 2:30 p.m.

I wipe my eyes, begging the images to go. All I can see is red seeping through my hands, and Booth's eyes. I shudder softly and turn to the coffee maker, switching it on. If I'm ever gonna make back to that hospital, and I plan too, I need to be as awake as I can be.

I lean against the opposite cabinet as the coffee brews placing my head in my hands as I listen to the bubbling brew.

Soon, the pot is done and I pour myself a steaming cup. I don't bother pouring sugar into it, I just swallow it down dark. I wince slightly at the bitter taste, but I'm used to bitter by now. Bitter memories. Bitter feelings. And now bitter taste.

My cup is soon empty, and I place it on the counter. I'm in no mood to clean, so I just ignore it. Slowly I walk to my bedroom, stopping along the way to turn the shower on. I let it warm up as I stand in my bedroom and begin to peel off my bloody clothes.

They are stiff and dry as I peel them off my limbs, but I am blocking my mind and trying hard to ignore the images from the night before from flooding my head, so I don't notice them all that much. I am mentally numb, just moving from one thing to other slowly.

The shower loosens my muscles, and as I shampoo my hair, washing away all the dried blood and tears, I let my tears fall again. Only here, in my home, are tears acceptable. Tears are weak, and I am not a weak person. Soon the water runs cold, and I step out of the shower. I feel oddly relieved, but only for a moment, before my sharp memories come snapping back into my head and I wince.

I pad down the hallway to my bedroom, with only a towel wrapped around me. I am so stiff, from fear and exhaustion that the relief the shower offered, is soon gone. As I reach the threshold of my bedroom, and push the door open gently.

In the middle of the floor lay the bloody clothes. I shiver, even though the apartment is a comfortable temperature. I rush to the pile, scoop them up and bury them in the bottom of my over-flowing laundry hamper. My eyes flinch closed as the lid to hamper slams shut, and I have to wait a minute for the feeling of fear to pass. _This level of weakness is unacceptable Temperance, _I say to myself, _it was just the lid, not a gun. _

Making my way to my closet, I began to select a clean outfit with a hear a buzzing coming from the hamper. _My phone, _I whisper softly as I slide a tee-shirt over my head.

Digging through my hamper, I withdraw my phone from the pocket of my bloody slacks.

"Brennan" I mumble into the receiver of the cell phone, slipping into a clean pair of jeans. Sliding a pair of flats on I say again, testily "Brennan, is anyone there?"

"Sweetie? It's Angela. I think you should get back over here. Booth's awake, and well sweetie, he's not doing so well." Angela chokes up on the last part, and I run for the door, grabbing my keys from the side table. "I'll be right there Ange. Tell him for me. Please." I turn the call off as I'm wheeling out of the parking garage, and am soon flying down the highway.

I don't care that I'm speeding and I don't care that I'm breaking all sorts of laws. Booth's not doing alright and I'm not there.

There are no laws strong enough to hold me back now.

**A:N/ Well?! How was it? I know flashbacks are welcome…so I re-watched the episode last night just so I could get their faces down right. (That's dedication!) Well review please…more coming later ******** I promise…**

**(P.S.….any ideas what should be wrong with Booth? I have an idea about what I want to happen…supply and demand********)**


	5. Missing Piece of Me

A/N: Thanks for the great suggestions…and thanks to for helping me with this idea :D

**A/N: Thanks for the great suggestions…and thanks to ****csimesser1 and mightywoman ****for helping me with this idea :D Got a little worn out writing for Brennan, she's a really intense person to channel feelings for. So I thought I'd try my hand at some Booth perspective. Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Bones…silly :D**

-Booth POV-

"_Seeley!" I ignore the first call of my name. My eyes are trained on Bones, as she sings passionately on stage. Her voice is powerful, and I am amazed. She seems to be singing to me, her eyes holding mine as she hits the notes. She dances around, smiling and free. This is the most comfortable I have ever seen her and my heart swells with love._

_Sweet sits next to me, sipping a drink and I am oddly aware that he is watching me and Bones. I ignore him, and smile encouragingly at her. As she reaches the chorus, the voice yells my name again. "Seeley!" I turn around and look over my shoulder, annoyed that someone dare interrupt Bones. Pam stands at the bar, a silver revolver cocked in her hand, aimed at Bones. "I'm doing this for us." She mouths to me. I jump up; hand on my holster as she raises the gun. _

_Time stops. Brennan has stopped singing, the piano has stopped playing, so the room is an eerie quiet as a second passes. Pam grimaces as she fires, and suddenly I feel a fire spread through my right arm. I hear screams echo through the room. I release my gun, staring at Pam as my face turns ashen. I grab for the table closest, trying to remain upright. I can't stand. I collapse, and immediately Bones is at my side, pressing my wound. Her face is pure white, all the happiness of her performance forgotten. I am staring at her, her gentle kind blue eyes are clouded with tears as she yells my name. "Booth! No Booth! Come on Booth! Come on!" she cries. Suddenly she looks up, anger glowing on her delicate face. _

_I stare at the side of her head, shrinking away every second as I hear a single shot ring out. My heart stops. My mind goes blank as I fear the worst. "Please God, take me and let her live. Please don't take her. Please!" I plead in my head. Brennan turns her face back to mine, she's alive. _

_There's something I need to tell her. Something she needs to know, if I die. She leans down, tightly clutching me to her chest. "Temperance," I whisper as she brings me to her ear _

"_I love you Temperance Breannan." She withdraws me from her embrace. Her eyes are filled with tears. I don't want to close my eyes on her, but suddenly my world turns black. My mind shuts down and I don't know where I am anymore. The last thing I hear is Bones screaming_

"_Don't leave me Booth. Please don't! Come on, Booth!"_

The beeping of the hospital monitor wakes me out of my cold sweat. I am shaking, and my heart is racing in my chest. I cast my eyes around the room, begging her to be there. I need to know she's real, that she's okay. That she's alive. My voice echo's off the empty room, which only I occupy.

"Bones?" I call, even though I know she's not here. My pulse is throbbing and my head spins in dizziness.

I reach down to my arm, and without thinking I tear out my I.V. Then I leap from the bed, ignoring the blistering protest of pain my shoulder gives me. As I gingerly try to get my jeans on, a nurse walks into the room. She looks up from the tray of food she's carrying and gasps loudly. "Dr. Login!" she calls into the hallway.

Dr. Login comes jogging into the room, his stethoscope around his neck bobbing up and down as he enters the room. "Agent Booth! Where do you think you're going?" he asks as I stumble towards the door. Both the nurse and doctor are standing in the way, blocking my exit.

" Thanks, Doc. I'm all fixed up," I grimace as a wave of searing pain washes over me, but I keep going. "I'll just be leaving now." "You will do no such thing Agent Booth." The doctor informs me as he pushes me down into the lone hospital chair next to my bed.

_Bones' chair_. I shiver, as my mind remembers the terrible truth that she isn't here with me.

I faintly hear the doctor assure the nurse that its fine and she can leave. Helping me up from the chair, I begrudgingly have to lean on his shoulder since all my former bravado has now left me weak and unstable, he leads me back to the bed.

His hands are cold on my bare chest as he pushes me back slowly on to the pillows. He clamps his hand around my arm; he's stronger than I'd given him credit for.

"Agent Booth, care to tell me why you just tried to escape?" he asked softly. My face tenses up. I don't know what this guy's problem is. I've had worse injuries than this.

_Hell, I have gotten blown up and a day later, I was rescuing Bones from a kidnapper._ I thought to myself, shuttering slightly as I remember holding her sobbing body in my arms and telling her it was gonna be alright.

_Bones_. My heart aches again as I swallow down the hurtful words I have for the doctor.

"I need to find Dr. Brennan." I hiss softly. I don't trust myself to speak any louder, lest I yell too loudly. This guy is keeping me from Bones, and I resent him for it. "Of course." The doctor sighs. "Of course, what?" I demand harshly.

" Agent Booth, I believe you are suffering from separation anxiety. I am beginning to believe that your emotions remain controlled around Dr. Brennan because of your connection with her, and now that she is not here, you have begun to experience delayed shock from the shooting." I blink, and nod my head slowly. Somewhere deep inside I agree with what he's saying, but I can only listen as he speaks to me further. " Have you felt any of these symptoms lately? Since she left?" the doctor begins rattling off symptoms and I simply nod _yes_ in answer.

As he list finished, he asked me one final question. "How do you describe your feelings when Dr. Brennan is not here?" He asked slowly. _God, _I thought_, it's like I'm in freaking therapy with Bones and Sweets again._

_Bones._ I wince, my eyes slamming shut as her face jumps to my mind. My chest tightens and my head spins. I open my eyes and the doctor is studying me very carefully. "It feels like," I exhale a large breath I didn't even know I was holding in, "it's like my chest is gonna strangle itself, and my head is gonna spin off my neck." I explain, hoping that Dr. Login blames my strange use of words on the powerful pain medication he had given me.

"I understand. Anything else?" he prods gently. "Yes," I sigh, knowing I'm definitely flying high on pain meds, when I say slowly, "It feels like I'm missing a piece of me."

The doctor's eyes were kind as he smiled and released my arm from his grasp. "I understand now Agent Booth. I'll go try and contact her, personally. But you must promise me that you will remain on bed rest until I return." He leaves the room, briskly turning down the hospital corridor.

About five minutes later, another nurse comes in carrying my lunch. She smiles kindly at me as she places the tray on my hospital table. She's a cute girl, only cute though. I would probably have loved to flirt with her before. Before a certain forensic anthropologist stole my heart. I shake my head sadly as I spoon some bread pudding into my mouth.

_Before she stole my heart. _

Yea right I think to myself,

_Before I bent over backwards, to give her it._

**A/N: Well what do you think? Not going to be able to update for a couple of days…but maybe I'll sneak a new chapter in somewhere this weekend :D Review :D (p.s. Next chapter Brennan shows up after Angela's distress call, and finally talks to Booth about their feelings. VERY FLUFFY :D you all deserve some fluff …I promise)**


	6. Finally!

A:N/ Enjoy

**A:N/ Enjoy! Good and fluffy :D (finally…lets hope I pull off romance like I do angst!)**

**Disclaimer: still don't own Bones…and I'm making nothing but a great time off this :D**

-Breannan POV-

As I turned the corner into Booth's room, I immediately relaxed. From where I stood in the door jam, I saw that he was propped up in the bed, hungrily attacking a bowl of pudding.

"Booth," I sighed, relieved. "Bones!" he almost shouted, a smile growing wide on his face. I took a step in the room, my anxiety slowly floating away as his smile grew and grew on his face.

"Bones, I've missed you." His face was soft, welcoming as I crawled onto the end of his bed, resting my chin on my knees. I stretched one hand out, and Booth caught it quickly. "You look better," he told me, smiling as he took in my fresh clothes and hair.

"Thanks," I blushed. I wished I could say the same for him. His face was pale and withdrawn. The lines on his forehead were pronounced more than ever, but the longer I sat on the end of the bed, the more they faded.

Slowly, I started easing into the subject of Angela's phone call. " So, Angela called me while I was home." I whispered softly, as Booth played lazily with my hand. Looking up, I saw that Booth was staring at me intently. I gulped, choking down my fear and pushed the last words out. "She said you weren't doing well." He only nodded.

"Are you alright now?" I asked my voice shaky.

"Now that you're here, I'm excellent." He told me, completely serious.

I felt my eyes moisten. Booth grasped my hand pulling me towards him and I stretched out as he made room for me beside him on the hospital bed. As he pulled the light blanket up to cover me, I could swear he was wearing his jeans, but I didn't call him on it. I didn't want to break this silence, the wonderful bliss of being together.

I buried my head in his good shoulder, breathing in deeply his scent. It felt strange to be in his arms, yet it made total sense. I felt whole for the first time, in a long time.

"Did you know there's an actual science about separation?" he whispered into my hair, as I let him simply hold me. "No," I sighed "no I didn't. But this better be good, cause you know how much I hate psychology."

"We'll when Angela called you, and said I wasn't okay, I wasn't having any medical emergency." I leaned up to look him in the face. My eyes must have looked questioning because he was smiling wickedly.

"Dr. Login thinks I have separation anxiety. From you." He said, slowly and calmly.

"Why would he suggest something like that?" I asked, slightly embarrassed.

"He asked me what my feelings were," Booth murmured softly, looking down at the bed where he was turning his body to face mine. Suddenly I felt his warm hand, land gently on my hip, through the blanket.

"He asked you what your feelings were?" I repeated slowly, nervous about his proximity, but not because I didn't want him there. I was scared he would leave me.

"Yes, so I told him it felt like my chest would strangle itself, and that I was so dizzy my head might spin right off my neck." He looked at my face and smiled his patented charm smile as he added "the drugs they have me on here, are pretty intense."

I chuckled softly. "Do you feel anything else, when were apart?" I asked nervously, as he leaned in closer to me. I could taste his breath, and I felt my mind slipping _Pay attention Temperance,_ I thought.

"Yes," he whispered as he nuzzled my check with his nose. My mind went blank. His breath felt warm and soothing next to my ear lobe where he whispered "I feel like I'm missing a piece of me."

He pulled himself away, so he could look me in my face. " I love you, Temperance Brennan," he murmured as he leaned in and softly placed his lips on my own.

We moved like dancers, like perfect dancers, who had finally found their match. For a moment he pulled back to catch his breath. It was then I whispered my own acknowledgement of his love " I love you, Seeley Booth."

His lips came swooping down to mine, and soon nothing else mattered but being there with Booth. I felt myself slipping deeper and deeper into bliss. We lay holding each other and kissing gently, undisturbed, until a soft knock at the door, pulled Booth's lips from my own.

"Oh. Hey, Hodgins. Angela .Cam. " Booth mumbled, nodding at each person as they entered the room. Hodgins looked proud, Angela looked excited and Cam smiled gently.

I blushed. How long at they been standing there? Had they seen Booth's hand slowly

move from my hip, to my lower back? Pulling me closer to him?

They gathered around the foot of his bed, and even though I knew I should have climbed out of Booth's bed, I didn't. It felt to right, to wonderful to disturb.

Angela was the first to say something, stirring the awkward silence.

" Finally!" she moaned, teasingly.

**A:N/ Well? How was that for fluff? I'm pretty proud… I promised somebody I'd get another chapter up for them…so here it is….:D please try and ignore any grammar mistakes. I wrote this in an hour. Booth and Brennan just wouldn't stop talking in my head till I sat down and typed them quiet. Review please! (p.s. squint squad were allowed in the room because he's not in critical condition anymore…clue about next chapter!!)**


	7. Visiting Booth

A:N/ Thanks for all the awesome reviews

**A:N/ Sorry this took so long! I had a bit of writers block ( and I don't really think this flows very well, but well see!) I hope you enjoy it :D**

**Btw this chapter is dedicated to my best friend ever…Chappy :D**

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Bones…and I'm making nothing off this story :D**

"Hey guys!" Booth smiled. His face was beaming as he grasped my hand in his, gently toying with my fingers. I was still lying next to his warm body on the hospital bed, and even though I knew I should have climbed out, I didn't.

Angela and Hodgins were smiling happily, while Cam looked relieved. Her sharp face was the softest I had ever seen it, and I felt almost sad to watch her look at Booth and I.

"Booth," everyone nodded, "Bones." "Hello, everyone." I smiled kindly, still blushing from the kissing seconds before. My lips tingled, my heart was buzzing and my mind felt fuzzy. Booths large hand was warmly wrapped around mine, and he had a goofy smile pasted on his face.

"So Booth, how you holding up?" Hodgins asked gently. I could tell none of them knew what to say. He reached his hand out and softly grasped the bed railing of the bed. I realized then how tired my friends looked. How worn out Hodgins was, how weary Cam looked, and how Angela's still present smile, seemed duller than usual.

"Better than I ever been, thanks!" Booth said, his voice bubbling over with excitement. I could tell he wasn't trying to hold it back anymore. We had waited three years. We deserved the right to be boastful.

I couldn't help but smile also, and my smile only widened when I snuck glances over at him. I was still revealing in the joy of our earlier confessions. My mind felt like jelly every time I thought about him kissing me.

_Control yourself, Temperance!_ I chided myself, and directed my view back to the lab team, perched at the bottom of the bed.

"Good, I'm glad to hear man. But dude, you gave us a scare out there!" Hodgins laughed, but his laughter stopped when he took my face in. My smile had melted and my face felt tight and constricted.

"What happened?" I demanded. I remembered asking Booth what had happened, but he had skillfully avoided the question by reminding me of his undying love. "What happened, Hodgins?" I demanded again.

My voice was rising in tempo, as my anger was escalating at an impressive rate. I was beginning to panic, and panicking combined with little sleep and very little food, does not work well for someone like me.

"Nothing, Bones. Nothings wrong." Booth soothed, rubbing circles on the back of my hand, in an attempt to calm me.

"Sweetie, you might as well tell her the truth." Angela challenged Booth, as I watched him glare her down for her bravery.

"Angela, nothing happened all right? Every things fine, now that she's here." He stated, looking down at me for emphasis on "now that she here". I tried to smile, but the misery on my face fought against it.

"Booth," I sighed, as sudden exhaustion caught up with me "what happened? Tell me, please?" I pleaded gently. I needed to know, and I hoped he would understand that. He sighed heavily, and suddenly I saw how tired he truly was. I felt my heart tighten, as he turned his face to mine. "I had a bit of a panic attack." That was all he said, but he didn't need to say anything more before my arms were around his neck and I had buried my head in my chest.

"Ah, it's okay Bones. Everything's okay." He tried to soothe me once again, rubbing my back as I dry sobbed into his shoulder. "Oh, sweetie!" Angela moaned, and as I pulled my heavy head back from Booth's shoulder, I saw that she had folded into Hodgins arms.

Hodgins held her, like an expert, and gently quieted her sobs of "oh sweetie!" Only Cam stood off to the side of Booth's bed, quietly staring out the window. "Booth, why didn't you tell me?" I demanded sharply, turning my face back to see my surprised partner's expression.

"I had more important things I wanted to tell you, Temperance!" He almost shouted and I hung my head low. It was silent for a minute. Soon I felt his finger under my chin, turning my face to his. He looked exhausted, with terrible puffing bags under his eyes and for the first time I realized the terrible pain he had in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Booth," I blubbered. _Temperance! _I told myself angrily _Why are you acting like a bumbling teenager? He didn't tell you when something was wrong with him! You should be angry and annoyed at him. _

"God, Bones. Why do you always blame yourself? It's my fault I didn't tell you about the panic attack thing. I just didn't wanna ruin what we had going." He smiled softly at me, as a single tear fell down my check. His finger swiped it away and I smiled once again.

I had a feeling now that Booth and I had confessed our true feelings, that we would be smiling a lot. He leaned in, placing his mouth next to my ear so that only I could hear his soft whisper. "I love you, Temperance Brennan." My heart swelled, my mind fogged and suddenly it was only he and I in the room as I returned a whisper to him "I love you, Seeley Booth."

"Ahem," Dr. Login cleared his throat as he entered the room, taking in all the guests along with Booth and I in the bed.

"Well, Agent Booth, I wouldn't normally condone this kind of behavior from a normal patient. But since we've already seen the effects that being separated from Dr. Breannan have on you, I feel it would be doing you a disservice to ask Dr. Breannan to step down from your bed." He smiled awkwardly and I blushed. Booth chuckled softly.

"Thanks Doc., got any news on when I can go home?" Booths voice was strong and masculine, as his arm tightened around my waist. I immediately picked up on the hint he was trying to drop me.

"Well, Agent Booth I don't see any reason why I can't release you this evening. If you continue to take the pain pills I gave you and work on your physical training, you should be good as new in a couple of weeks."

"Thanks Dr. Login!" Booth smiled triumphantly, turning to face my. Quietly he whispered "Told you I was fine!" I smiled also. Booth was going to be okay, everything from this point on would be easy, if Booth was alright.

Dr. Login then quickly left the room, and soon it was the five of us alone again, an awkward silence settling over us. "So," Booth sighed. "So," I mimicked softly "you're going home tonight?" I said, just for the need to break the silence. "Yea, I guess so." Booth answered slowly.

"Well, I'd better get going. I've got some work I have to do back at the lab…" Cam said quickly, turning towards the door, wrapping her jacket tighter around her. Her face looked hurt but I couldn't do anything to remedy it. As she reached the door, she turned slowly to face Booth and me. "Congratulations," she whispered and rushed out of the room.

Angela watched her walk out, looked at Hodgins then at me and Booth. We all nodded as she left the room to join Cam. Cam needed Angela's help, more than Booth or I. Hodgins grinned at Booth, as he also turned to leave. "Sorry to run, but…" Booth nodded understandingly.

Once the room was empty again, Booth leaned down and kissed me passionately. After a few minutes, we both pulled back for some air. "Wow! What was that for?" I questioned, surprised but pleased. "I've been waiting to do that the whole time they were here." I smiled. "What's that smile for?" he asked teasingly as he traced his finger down from my ear to my chin. "I've been waiting for you to do that."

**A: N/ Well what did you all think? I hope you enjoyed it :D I should be able to update sometime soon ( like tonight/tomorrow morning :D) please leave a review!**


	8. Wheelchairs and Kisses

A:N/ Well everyone

**A:N/ Well everyone! Here is the newest chapter to my humble little story…I'm glad everyone is enjoying it so far :D**

**(btw…the whole Cam- Drama isn't because Booth moved on…its something else, which I'll explain later on down the road)**

**Disclaimer: Sorry but I don't own Bones and I have made nothing but awesome bragging rights from this story :D (sorry if that was bragging…but it's true!)**

"I don't see why I need a wheel chair," Booth grumbled, "I can walk perfectly fine."

I smiled as I pushed him through the hospital parking lot. He had been whining about the wheel chair since the young nurse, Alison, had brought it for him earlier in the evening.

"Its hospital policy, you know that Booth." I reminded him, as we neared the SUV. "Once we get to the car, I'll run it back. I promise."

Soon we pulled up to the passenger side of the SUV, where Booth stood and folded up the chair for me. I leaned against the side of the Tahoe, watching him easily fold the metal chair one handed. He was hugging his right arm to his chest, where it was wrapped tightly in a sling.

His simple white tee-shirt was tight on his chest, and as he folded the chair, his muscles flexed. I had noticed before that he was in perfect shape, but never before had I taken his physical appearance so hungrily.

_He loves me, _I thought happily. _He loves me, and I love him. _I reminded myself, thrilled to finally give a name to my feelings for Booth.

We're no longer "just friends" or "only partners". And now we were so deep into this new relationship, there was no going back without severe consequences. I didn't want to think of them, so when Booth called my name softly, I snapped back to life immediately.

"Tempe," he again said softly. "Tempe, are you all right?" he offered, his voice laced with concern, and I blushed. "Seeley, I'm fine. I was just thinking." I began reaching for his wheel chair, but Booths hand gently grasped mine as I reached for the chair.

I turned my head in his direction to protest his restraint, but I soon found his soft lips against my own. After a few minutes he pulled back, and rested his forehead on mine. His eyes were closed as he took a few heavy breaths.

We stayed like that for a couple seconds, before his eyes opened slowly and he pulled his forehead away. I saw him grin foolishly. "What was that for?" I asked, gently touching my still tingly lips. "I couldn't resist. Sorry." He sighed. "Don't be." I whispered.

"Good then. I won't be." He chuckled, reaching behind me for the wheel chair. "How's about I run this back? And when I get back," he wiggled his eye brows suggestively at me, "we'll go to your place."

He leaned in to kiss me softly, but I jumped back slightly. He lifted his head, eyes hurt and confused as I shook my head no. I went to open my mouth, to tell him why I had reacted so, but no words would come out.

His formerly pleased face disappeared. "Bones? I'm sorry. That was rude. I'll just go run this back for you and then you can drop me off at home."

He turned to leave, his face red and embarrassed. Suddenly, my voice returned, and terrified that I had hurt him, I shouted "Booth! Wait!"

He was half-way across the parking lot when he turned around to look at me. "Yea, Bones?" He called.

"I don't wanna go to my place. I wanna go to yours." I called out, and watched as a smile grew wide on his face.

Booth dropped the folded chair, and it made a horrible _clanging_ noise as it hit the cement floor.

He quickly sprinted back to me, wrapping his arms around my waist as he placed his lips on my own once again. This time there was more hunger behind them, more urgency. But this time it was I who pulled back. He frowned, but the frown disappeared once I whispered. "Not here. Not in some parking lot. Let's go to your place."

"Yea, you're right. You're always right Bones." He agreed, smiling once again, as he loosened his hold on my waist and I turned to climb into the passenger seat.

"You're just realizing that, are you?" I called teasingly, as I heard him whistle around the car to the driver's side.

"Very funny, Bones. Hilarious." He chided as he got settled in the drivers. "I thought so." I smugly commented.

Instead of replying, he simply reached over and placed my hand in his.

Soon we were pulling out of the garage, leaving behind the forgotten wheel chair. Since it still lay in the middle of the parking garage, neither of us wanted to delay the drive to Booths apartment to pick it up and return it.

We'd already waited three years for this, another ten minutes was torture.

**A:N/ Well? Fluffy enough for you? Hope you enjoyed it…I'm kinda new at romance writing so the next chapter may prove a little difficult…but we forage through! Review please! They totally encourage me…:P**


	9. Morning Confessions

Booths good hand roamed freely around my back until it reached the clasp of my bra

**A: N/ Well here it is…after much demanding by my public to put another chapter up…I have included the essential love scene. Now, this should be pretty respectful of the T rating…there's nothing really gross, I made sure :D well enough babbling…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Bones…or Jonas Brothers (who added inspiration when I didn't think it was fluffy enough…)**

_Booths good hand roamed freely around my back until it reached the clasp of my bra. I groaned loudly as he clipped it open, and a sudden burst of cold air washed over my chest. I heard Booth gasp softly and I opened my eyes enough to see his expression. His eyes were focused on my chest. _

_He noticed me looking at him and brought his eyes back to mine. "You're perfect Temperance. Absolutely prefect." He whispered to me, as he brought his lips to my ear. _

Someone was snoring in my ear. I opened my eyes, to see sun light shinning through khaki curtains. I moved to roll of over, but I was held down by Booth's arm draped over my hip.

I pulled the edge of the sheet up, and noticed that I was naked underneath his sheet. His sheet. I leaned into the pillow my head was resting on and inhaled deeply. I was hit sharply with Booths scent. I smile groggily.

I slowly move my hand down, so that it rests on top of Booth's and I began tracing his fingers. "Bones?" he grumbles, awaking from his sleep. Without thinking, he moves his hand higher up my stomach until it is resting underneath one of my breasts.

"Morning, my exceptionally beautiful girlfriend. Who I love, to the moon and back a dozen times." He greets me pleasantly, as he leans over and kisses my exposed shoulder.

"Morning, Seeley, my amazing boyfriend. Who I adore and love, but way past the moon. How did you sleep?" I ask softly, not wanting to disturb his gentle kisses on my shoulder.

"Sleep? Oh, sleep was excellent. You wore me out, Bones. But I'm all rested up now." He assures me, as he sweeps my hair away from my neck.

Soon he gently kisses the back of my neck, and my warm skin feels tingly from where his lips kiss. "Good to know." I whisper as he turns me around slightly, so that I am facing him. He leans in and plants a soft kiss on my lips, and we don't part for a while until he pulls back softly.

"How's the shoulder?" I ask as he winces re-adjusting himself in the bed. "Fine, can't even notice it." He tries to assure me. No matter how good he thinks he can lie, I would never believe him. He was shot. You can't just "not notice it" after one day.

"Sure." I say, as he grins over at me. I don't wanna ruin this perfect moment, by bringing back the memories of the shooting. I can already feel them pushing at the edges of my thoughts, but I block them by remembering last night vividly.

Booth pushes himself up on the pillow, and I slid over so that I am cuddling underneath his good arm. "Hmm," he muses. "What?" I ask, still thinking about the way we had spent the night and early morning.

"I've waited forever for this morning. And now that its here, its better than I could ever imagine." He says simply, and then looks down at my face, where I am blushing.

"Booth, I feel the same way. Honest, last night was like magic. It's never been that magic before, for me at least." I hoped he was picking up on my hints. I wasn't normally very shy talking about sexual terms with Booth, but now that we were together, it just felt dirty.

I felt him chuckle next to me, and I realized he had understood. "Me too, Bones. To think, it took us three long years to figure that out? After last night, I can't understand why we didn't figure it out earlier."

"I agree, but Booth?" I asked quietly.

"Yea, Bones?" he answers yawning, sleepily, he rubs his eyes.

"Last night, when we were making love, you asked me how long I've known I'm in love with you." I say shyly, remembering what he had done to me after this question was asked. I smile again, as bliss melts over my body. Last night really had been magic.

"Yea, why you bringing this up now Bones?" He questions gently, rubbing circles across my back. _He's growing impatient _I tell myself, secretly pleased that just by lying next to him, I can make him tense.

"Three years, two months and seventeen days." I recite. "I counted." He breaks into hysterical laughing next to me.

"Really? Cause last I counted, it was three years, two months and eighteen days." He answers teasingly.

"Give or take a few minutes," I add casually, "don't you agree?"

"Totally." He says, leaning down to kiss me firmly. "Now, you wanna stay in bed for a little bit longer?" He asks, as he grips the side of the sheet and pulls it over our heads.

"Sure." I mumble against his fast moving lips.

"Good, because I don't think I'd have been able to get up." He tells me as he moves down from my lips to my ear. "Me neither." I sigh, letting the magic envelop us again, just like the sheet over our heads.

**A:N/ Well? I tried to make it romantic…but not smutty…and then I tried to make it gag- inducing-fluffy (so I listened to the Jonas Brothers – what can I say! There excellent love story inspiration!) And then I tried to make it funny…I tried a lot of things in this chapter….so how's about telling me what you think of it?? Leave a review! Please :D**


	10. Waffles and Ex'es

When I was greeted with the familiar smell of coffee and brewing, and the distant sizzle of bacon cooking, I groggily opened m

**A:N/ Well here it is…the much anticipated next chapter (good and fluffy :D)! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot… enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Bones…or David B. ( though I can't decide which would be better??)**

When I was greeted with the familiar smell of coffee and brewing, and the distant sizzle of batter hitting a pan, I groggily opened my eyes.

I was still wrapped up in Booth's sheet, my hair fanning out around me. My mouth tasted like I had swallowed a mouthful of pond scum, and I grimaced when I exhaled.

Whistling carried into the bedroom, through the open door. I rolled around and found that I was alone in the bed, leaving me to assume that Booth was making breakfast.

Shakily, I climb from the bed and look around for my clothes. There they were, folded neatly on a chair next to the bed. _That's Booth, _I chuckled _folding my clothes for me. _

Soon I had my jeans and tee-shirt back on, and located a toothbrush so I could my teeth in the connecting bathroom. While I stand by the sink, brushing my teeth, I open the medicine cabinet. I was picking through old bottles of deodorant and tubes of toothpaste when there was knock on the bathroom door.

"Are you finding any interesting specimens Dr. Brennan?" Booth teased, as he wraps his arms around my waste. I spit the toothpaste in the sink, and wipe my mouth off on a small face towel.

"Yes, very interesting Agent Booth. Anthropologically speaking, partners can learn about one another by the grooming techniques each use." I informed him, as he casually began kissing my neck softly.

"Is that so?" he asks, as he slides his hands down to my hips. "Yes, it's a proven fact that mates are attracted to each others scent more than any other attribute, and I have to say that I don't think I smell too attractive right now." I confided, as he turned me around and met my lips with his own.

Soon he pulled his lips back from mine and smiled kindly at me. "I think you smell perfectly amazing. You hungry? I made breakfast. I hope you like waffles." He teased, as I play punched him in the shoulder.

"Waffles? You're always trying to get me to eat something unhealthy Booth." I told him, spinning out of the bathroom, grasping for his hand as I left. He latched onto my hand, and we walked hand in hand down to his kitchen. At the table there was a brand new paper and a single daisy sitting in a jelly jar.

"Oh, Seeley. I love you." I sigh, turning and planting a gentle kiss on his lips. Soon though we pull apart needing air, and he needs food. "Thank you, Seeley." I tell him as I sit down next to the paper. Immediately understanding that this is my side of the breakfast table.

Booth plates a stack of waffles onto his plate and offers me one. "Oh fine, I'll take a tiny one." I tell him, and he slides a miniature one onto my plate. Next a bowl of fruit appears at my side and I look up smiling at Booth's face. "Thank you." I whisper as he leans in and kisses me passionately. Suddenly he pulls back, as the door bell peals.

"Damn it!" He groans as he stalks to the front door. For the first time I realize that he is only wearing a pair of pajama-pants and nothing else. I should be blushing, but instead I smile. _He's all mine _I think. And suddenly I have to dive into the fruit bowl, as memories of the night and morning, come rushing back into my head pleasantly.

"Um, Bones. Look who's here." I hear Booth call, as Rebecca and Parker come around the corner of the kitchen. I almost gag on a piece of apple.

"Rebecca! How nice to see you again. And Parker, how are you little guy?" I try to look at Booth, but he isn't there.

Suddenly he reappears, wearing a dark green ARMY tee-shirt. "Becca, not that I don't mind this visit, but what are you doing here? Bones and I were just about to have some breakfast." Booth asks her sharply.

"Booth it's fine." I assure him, not wanting him to be rude to Rebecca. It must be hard enough to find you ex, the father of your child, having after-sex breakfast with his co-worker. She didn't need him being rude to her, to top it all off.

"Cullen called me last night, and said you'd gotten shot. So when I called the hospital and they said you went home, I didn't think this is what I'd find." She smiled at me, and I couldn't quite distinguish whether it was out of kindness or irritancy.

"Becca you could have called first." Booth told her, walking to stand behind my chair. He laid a protective hand on my shoulder. _Irritancy_, I decided to myself.

"Parker couldn't wait to come see you. I'm sorry we interrupted your little thing, here. We'll be going now." She turned, and walked towards the direction of the door. "Parker!" She called sharply.

_She wants to get out here, fast_. I told myself. I couldn't help but hang my head as Parker came bounding around the corner from his room. "Daddy! I wanna stay! I haven't seen you in so long!" Parker moaned as Booth scooped him up into a bear hug.

"I know buddy. But I promise we'll do something later this week okay? Just you and me. I promise." I smiled. Booth always knew what to say. He knows how to calm a screaming five year old, or convict a thirty year old murder.

"But how come Dr. Bone's gets to stay and I don't?" Parker whined, and Booth smiled. "Buddy, Dr. Bone's and I have some work we gotta do today." I heard a snort come from the hallway where Rebecca was standing.

"Fine," Parker grumbled.

"Parker!" Rebecca called again, more annoyance in her voice.

"Buddy you better go, mom's raring to go." Booth told his son, his voice laced with sadness.

"Fine, bye daddy! Bye Dr. Bone's!" Parker called as he ran out into the hallway and joined his mother.

In seconds we heard the front door slam shut, and a care engine start.

Booth ran his hand through his hair. "Sorry you had to go through that Bones. I don't know what her problem is." He grumbled as he turned to his side of the table.

His waffles had gone cold so he slipped them into the microwave. As he stood in front of the microwave, watching the plate of waffles spin around, I found myself calling out to him.

"You really shouldn't stand in front of that when it's on. The radiation can ruin your chances of having kids."

All signs of annoyance and sadness left his face as he walked over to me. "Oh really, you don't say?" He asked as he pulled me up out of the chair and wrapped his arms around me, planting his lips firmly on mine.

Soon the buzzer of the microwave went off and he let me go, to go retrieve the plate. "What was that for?" I asked, as I lowered myself back into my seat. He settled himself opposite me at the table, and poured syrup on his waffles. "Nothing," he chuckled and took a large bite of waffle.

**A:N/ just a little dribble-drabble…I know every loves Parker, so I thought I'd add him in somewhere…Btw I added Rebecca that way because that's how I would react. Please don't review saying "that's not how it would happen at all"…this is just my interpretation about it :D Well, review please…more to come later! I promise :D**


	11. Showers and Rock Songs

After Booth and I had finished our breakfasts, he asked if I wanted to take a shower before he did

**A:N/ Sorry but this chapter is 2 things: accidentally short (but it's a necessary chapter…I feel bad asking you to read it…it's just a peak into my freaky world where Booth and Bones live in my head) and kinda of fluffly (aw whom I kidding? It's cliché :D) **

**But the reasoning for both these things are explained at the end…so read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Bones…or Ryan Gosling ( though I plan to someday…decipher that as you will :D)**

I was standing in the shower letting it rinse the shampoo from my hair while Booth was standing at the sink. Brushing his teeth or something, and whistling some 80's rock song.

"Finished," I called as I shut the water off and reached out for a towel. Instead I got Booths hand as he helped me from the shower.

My hair hung, dripping, down my back and I giggled girlishly when he wrapped a towel around me. Rubbing my back dry as he kissed me gently.

"Booth," I whispered between kisses "we're never gonna get out of here if you keep doing this." I said ruefully, and he finally stopped kissing me.

We separated, and he pulled his army tee-shirt over his head. His shoulder looked inflamed and sore, but as I opened my mouth to ask him, he clamped his hand over my mouth.

" I think you missed a spot in there." He told me, and as he guided me back into the shower with him, I dropped the towel on the tile floor.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB **

-Booth POV-

The steam from the bathroom made it hard to see in the mirror as I shaved, but I didn't care.

Temperance Brennan was standing in my shower, washing her magnificent hair by using my shampoo. I grinned widely. _Stop acting like such a teenager, Seeley_ I chided myself.

As I reach the refrain, of Van Halen's "You Really Get Me" is when she yells that she's finished. The water shuts off, and her slim white wrist slips out from the behind the shower curtain, reaching for the towel she placed on the hook.

But I latch onto her hand before she can reach the towel, and guide her out of the shower.

She's perfect. Her skin is pure white, but slightly pink from the heat of the shower. Her hair hangs loosely down her back. I wrap the towel around her, and she shudders as I rub my hands up and down her back.

I lean in softly for a kiss, and soon enough we are making out in the middle of my bathroom. "Booth," she whispers sultrily "we're never gonna get out of here if you keep doing this."

_Fine, _I think. _But I'm not done yet. _We separate and I pull my shirt over my head. My shoulder burns like hell, I really shouldn't have exercised it so much, so soon after the shooting. 

Bones turns to go get her clothes but I grasp the edge of her towel and she spins back round to look at me. "I think you missed a spot in there."

I tell her calmly as I climb into the shower, towing her behind.

I watch her as if she were a painting, while she drops the towel and glides in next to me.

**A:N/ I know, I know… somewhat smutty…but I'm thinking about a sequel for this one, and there needs to be plenty of "love action" in order for the sequel to work properly. So please excuse the sudden and brief love scene…it's a necessary evil :P**

**Review please! I need to know whether to carry this on in a sequel…or not :-/**


	12. Mystery Callers and Missed Lunches

A: N/ Sorry this took so long…I got caught up in a new book and the days just flew bye

**A: N/ Sorry this took so long…I got caught up in a new book and the days just flew bye! Well here it is anyway…. (Drum roll please!) the new chapter! Enjoy! (Oh! And please don't forget to review…I love to hear what you think!!) **

"Booth? Can you get that?" I called to him in the kitchen, from my bedroom.

I heard the fridge door close, and his steady foot steps pad across my living room carpet.

We had just arrived at my apartment, coming from Booth's house. It had taken longer than expected, what with sudden halts in the preparations to leave his house. _Lots_ of sudden halts.

But I had insisted on changing my clothes, putting something fresh on for our lunch at the diner. So he had finally clamed himself down long enough to drive us to my apartment.

Until we got in my door, then he was like a teenager again. Kissing my neck on the threshold of the apartment, and holding my waist as he stood behind me. While I looked for something to wear in the closet, he pressed against my back. I laughed easily every time he kissed my neck, causing shivers to run through my body and his.

Three days ago, I had been afraid to touch his arm, lest I fell something to strong to deal with. But now, I missed his warmth when he apologized and left to get a bottle of water from the kitchen.

I finally selected a simple summer dress, and as I slipped into it, I asked Booth again to answer the ringing cell phone. "Kay, Bones. Take a chill, I'm on my way." He replied smoothly, walking into the bedroom. He reached for my phone on the nightstand, and calmly answered. "Brennan's cell phone. May I ask whose calling?"

Booth's face went ashen. He lowered the cell phone from his ear, and absent-mindedly handed it to me.

"What's wrong Seeley? Who is it?" I whispered quickly, covering the phones speaker with my palm.

"I can't believe it. Now. This has to happen now?" Booth questioned himself.

"What's wrong?" I whispered again, this time an edge of annoyance in my voice. I had rarely ever seen him act like this, and that was only when Rebecca would revoke his weekend with Parker.

"Umm, hello? Is anyone there? Booth? You still there buddy?" a small voice called out, muffled, from my phone. Unsurely I removed my palm from the speaker, and with one final glance at Booth, I spoke.

"Dr. Brennan," I said, using my interrogation voice.

"Hey, Tempe. How have you been? It's me Tim." I gasped.

"Tim. Tim as in, Timothy Sullivan?" I choked out, barely able to contain the shock in my voice.

"The one and only, Tempe. It's good to hear your voice again. I've missed you, you know." He told me calmly. He clearly had no idea that Booth and I were together, other than Booth answering my phone, which does not happen often.

I looked up, and saw that Booth's face wore a mask of pain and anxiety. _He's waiting for what you're gonna say next, _I thought nervously._ Both men are,_ I told myself as I stared hard into Booth's eyes.

He tried to smile, but a grimace similar to pain went across his face.

"Sully," I said dully into the receiver "I think there's something I should tell you." I started to say that Booth and I were together, but he cut me off.

"Me too, Tempe. I miss you. I love you and I wanna come back home. I wanna make sweet love to you all night long, because I love you and miss you so much that my heart hurts." He told me passionately, but I didn't have the time to respond because Booth reached out aggressively and grabbed the phone from me.

"Okay, Sullivan. There's something you should know. Bones and I are together, got that? And there is no way in Hell that I am letting you come home and make sweet love to her. That's my privilege and your just gonna have to deal with that." Booth tore the phone from his ear and punched the end call button, harder than necessary.

Tossing the phone from his hand onto the soft mattress of my bed, he turned his back to me and began pacing the room. I tried to find some sort of aggravation at him, some sort of annoyance at his alpha-male tendencies, but I couldn't find any of those feelings.

Instead I only wanted him to hold me, forever.

So I stood in shock. I had two men who wanted nothing more than to be with me. But I only wanted the one.

"Booth," I whispered cautiously.

"Yea Bones?" He asked, stopping dead in his pace, staring at me with an expression of pride and of embarrassment.

"Even though I don't exactly approve of your word usage right there, with Sully," I told him as I slowly walked over and stood in front of him. "I do approve of the meaning."

With that he leaned down and kissed me hungrily and passionately.

Lets just say that there was no way in Hell we were gonna make it to lunch at the diner. Or dinner.

**A: N: D Well?? Did you love it? Hate it? Want more of it? Is it your brand of heroin? (Sorry I'm in a Twi-hard phase currently: D) I didn't even know who was gonna be on the other end of the phone till Booth picked up. Then Sully's voice filled my head. I hope you enjoyed it: D Please review…and don't worry I will be writing a sequel but there is plenty more to milk out of this one yet: D Review!**


	13. Feelings and Nightmare Visitors

I slowly opened my eyes, revealing my pitch black bedroom

**/ if you don't like insinuated sexual situations then you probably shouldn't read this…gets kinda angsty and dark in the middle to end…but not between Booth and Brennan :P/**

**A: N/ Well, thanks for reviewing! Keep it coming folks! But this chapter…wow this chapter is like my baby… I have been sitting on this story line for a couple of days and I was worried that it wouldn't fit well with this…but then I thought "just do it!" so I wrote it up (took FOREVER!) and this is what I came up with…the seemingly perfect blend of gag inducing fluff…and then a WICKED plot twist at the end (p.s. if you like sully…I suggest you don't read any farther than halfway!) this remained a rating of T because I didn't wanna make it disgusting, but I wanted to get the point out there of what the characters are trying to achieve. Well here it goes… and if this doesn't fit I'd appreciate it if someone told me…this is a really strong thought I'm going with and so far I really really like the way this is headed…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones…but I do own this twisted imagination: D**

I slowly opened my eyes, revealing my pitch black bedroom. Booth was snoring, his bare chest rising steadily and his heartbeat slowed, but strong still. I could feel his warm chest under my check, his firm arm wrapped around my back so he was clutching me to his side.

I took a deep breath and inhaled his wonderful scent. Sighing contently, I closed my eyes again and settled in beside him once again. _This feels too perfect _I thought silently as I felt myself slipping farther and farther. _That's because it is perfect. _

I ignored the grumbling in my stomach. There was no way I was missing out on bliss like this, just for a little food.

I had just begun to drift off to sleep when I heard his snores stop. Confused, I lifted my head again and this time was greeted by two strong brown eyes watching me.

"G'morning Bones," he said, yawning as he spoke. He covered his mouth with back of his hand, and I noticed him wince as he placed his hand back down beside him.

"Your shoulder must be killing you. You haven't take pain meds for over eight hours. You really should be taking them Booth. If you don't, than we won't be able to get you back to work soon." I chided, yet silently begging him not to leave the bed just yet.

He chuckled and tightened his grip on my waist with his good arm. "Thanks Dr. Brennan, but I'd rather be here right now. I don't think I've ever wanted to stay in bed forever before."

He punctuated this comment by leaning down and kissing my softly. Our blissful kiss was disturbed by a rather loud and obvious grumble from my stomach. He pulled back, a smile wide on his face.

"Look who's hungry." He teased as he reached over and stroked my stomach, leaning in for another kiss as he massaged my stomach area.

When we finally separated to catch our breath, I calmly told him "Who wouldn't be?"

"Ah!" He gasped jokingly, "She admits it! For once in her life, Temperance Brennan admits that she's hungry!"

I shivered when he said my name, and it didn't go unnoticed by my bed partner.

"Bones? What's wrong? Are you cold?" He asked, as he pulled the sheet farther up my bare back and pulled me even closer to him, so that I was splayed across his side. I was positive that my position was intentional.

"Nothings wrong Booth. It's just," I whispered "when you say my name like that. I feel so much. It's hard to explain." Suddenly, after admitting this, I felt incredibly stupid and tried to retract my statement.

"But it's understandable, because scientifically speaking; our recent activities have triggered some sort of chemical reaction in me. It should wear off in a few hours." I told him, trying to explain to him and myself, why I had reacted so strongly to him saying my name.

"Sure Bones." He said mockingly as he brought his hand up from my stomach to stroke my hair.

"Why do you say it like that Booth? It's true. Something you did must have triggered some sort of sexual trigger in me, that's never been reached before." I said, trying to explain away his disbelief.

"Well thanks Bones. I don't think a guy could get a better complement." He grinned widely, and never stopped looking at me.

"Booth, that wasn't a complement. Although, maybe you do deserve one." I said quickly, as I leaned up and placed my lips on his. He reacted immediately, opening his mouth to mine and soon we were kissing passionately.

"Booth!" I whined, considerably annoyed when he pulled away from our kiss and opened his mouth to speak. He put hand over my mouth and smiled kindly.

"Bones." He leaned down so his face was so close to mine that I could smell his breath, "Did you ever think that when I say, Temperance Brennan, you react that way because I love you. And I say it with love, with the most love you will ever hear your name spoken." He punctuated his point with a gentle kiss on my nose.

I stared into his eyes and he smiled. He was right. None of my other partners had ever said my name the way he did. When he said it, _Temperance Brennan_ was dripping with adoration, protection and passion.

He removed his hand and placed it on my hip, so that he was completely surrounding me. His warm arms distracted me until I had my thoughts back together. Slowly I opened my mouth to speak.

"I never thought of it that way. But you may be right. Though I think it may be a part of both theories. Though your most recent hypothesis may have more credence than mine, which I'm confident to admit. Considering that it's a proven fact, that people's favorite word, is always their name." I said, as he tugged the sheet wrapped around me away, and began kissing my collar bone.

"Is that so?" He said distractedly as he moved up to my mouth and began kissing me strongly.

"Mmm." I mumbled against his lips. As our kiss deepened, my stomach once again betrayed me.

"Okay," he said pulling back from my hands which were wrapped around his neck. "My Bones needs something to eat." He began to climb out of the bed, reaching for his boxers thrown across the bottom of the bed.

"But Booth," I whined as he slipped from the bed. "What about…?" I gestured to the bed, the sheets rumpled and my comfort pushed off to the opposite side of the bed.

"When we get something to eat, then we can finish this. But for now I need some food and you need some food. So where does that lead us Dr. Brennan?" He questioned as he slipped into his jeans and black Rolling Stones t-shirt.

From my position in the bed I laughed softly. "I guess it leads us with you going to get us something to eat."

"You got it, babe." He leaned in and kissed me softly, but pulled back when I tried to deepen the kiss.

"When I get back, I promise. I love you, Temperance Brennan." He said huskily, kissing my forehead and reaching for his keys on my dresser.

"Then get back soon!" I yelled, and I heard him chuckle from the living room.

"As soon as I can Bones." He called back, and I heard the door of the apartment open and close.

About five minutes later, I heard a heavy knock at the front door.

_He couldn't wait. God, sometimes he is such a teenager. _I smiled, giggling as I wrapped myself up in the sheet and pushed off the bed.

I pranced quickly through the living room and threw open the front door. "Seeley, I knew you couldn't wait." I said, before I noticed who was standing on the other side of the door.

Sully stood there, an umbrella in his hand and a hurt expression on his face. But once he took me in, in my sheet and rather obvious lack of clothes, he smiled wildly. "Well this isn't the kind of greeting I was expecting." He said as he pushed himself into the apartment, ignoring me as I stood. Staring at the empty space he had made in the hallway.

When I finally composed myself enough to turn around and look at him, he was standing right behind me. I closed the front door loudly, annoyed that he was even here.

"Tempe," he cooed as he forcefully pushed me up against the door. "Tempe, I've missed you so much." He whispered as he pushed his mouth hungrily to mine. The sheet began to slip, and when the cold air rushed my bare chest I snapped back into reality.

I grabbed his neck, which he misunderstood as permission. He groped my body, like some piece of furniture. My grip on his neck tightened and I used all my force to push him off me. Adrenalin was pumping through me and with a final surge of energy; I forced him off of me.

"Tempe?" he gasped, shocked when I sucker punched him across the face. It was then that I saw a change in his eyes. His formerly hungry look, turned famished. His formerly cloudy eyes turned crystal blue. His face of shock, shifted into a snarl of anger.

"Tempe!" he growled as he grabbed my shoulders strongly. I winced. I had no energy left. I hadn't slept for a strait night in days, and I was weak from hunger.

"Tempe. I've missed you." He growled frighteningly as he reached under my head and held my neck, causing my to choke.

He wrapped his arms around my neck as he led me back across the living room and near the open bedroom door. "I've missed you so much." He whispered in my ear as he forced me down on my bed.

I was shaking with fear. I had no energy. Not even enough to speak, as he slowly climbed onto of me, kissing me hungrily. I lay still, scared and freighted.

Then a surge of energy came rushing at me. And I reacted. I screamed at Sully's pawing. I was able to push him off me long enough to grab my cell.

When he tried to climb back on me I sucker punched him again, sending him back a few feet. Buying time, I punched the number one speed dial and dropped the phone on the bed.

"Sully! Sully get out!" I screamed as loud as I could muster. He clamped his hand on my mouth, pushing me back.

He was getting more eager, with ever second that passed and I prayed to Booth's God, that Booth had gotten my call.

And I had lost all most all hope that Booth would come, until I heard someone kick the door open. "Temperance!" he screamed.

I tried to respond. I tried to yell, but I could only bite Sully's hand that remained on my mouth. He let out a shriek of pain, and it was then that Booth cam rushing into the room.

**A: N/ Well? Sorry if this offended anyone…but just so you know Sully didn't actually assault Brennan... (well actually you'll have to review and tell me first if you liked the chapter AND then I'll maybe tell you what goes on next: D) anyway I would love to hear what people think of this…its pretty advanced for something I would write so I would like to know if I have any sort of talent in angst: D review please!**


	14. Knight in Shinning Armor

A:N/ Here goes another angsty chapter

**A: N/ Here goes another angsty chapter. I wrote this one while on an incredibly LONG car ride from the shore. So I hope this carries on the same feeling as the other chapter (13)… so read, review and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Sorry but I don't own Bones and I don't make any money off of this little hobby: D**

I was standing at the counter of the diner when my cell phone buzzed. I flipped it on immediately upon seeing "Bones" on the caller I.D.

"Booth." I said, absent mindedly, as Shirley handed me my order. "Bones you there?" I asked into the cells receiver as I pushed my way out of the diner.

"Sully! Sully get out!" I heard her screaming. My heart stopped and my mind ran. Sully was at the apartment that much I understood. But she would never be acting like that if something wasn't terribly wrong.

Before I even reached the car, I dropped the take out box, and it landed with an aggravated _thump _on the cement.

Running at break neck speed, I wrenched the SUV door open and jammed the key in the ignition. The engine started with a soft purr, but as I revved it, the purr turned into a full on growl.

I snapped the siren on, the red and blue lights flashing eerily inside the car. The familiar five minute drive, from the dinner to the apartment, was cut short to three minutes. I ignored speed limits, stop signs and the occasional traffic light.

Pulling up outside her building, I noticed that Sully's car was parked crookedly on the side walk. _He must have been waiting for me to leave _I realized. Reaching over into the glove compartment, I retrieved my gun.

I knew I shouldn't use it, but part of me wanted to. Badly.

Storming through the complex doors, jabbing aggressively at the elevator buttons, it was torture to take the minute long elevator ride up to the second floor.

As I stalked the hallway leading down to the familiar 2B apartment, I could hear the sounds of a struggle from inside. A fire exploded with in my and I kicked the front door down.

"Temperance!" I yelled passionately as I took in the disturbed living room. A lamp was knocked over, magazines spilled from the coffee table.

A shriek from the bedroom told me where she was, and where he was. I cocked the gun, pulling it up in front of me, my finger securely on the trigger.

When I entered the bedroom, the sight I saw made me gag. Bones lay underneath him, and she was clinging to the sheet as he tried to pull it from her.

"Booth!" she screamed when he tried to hold her arms behind her head, leaning down to kiss the exposed skin of her neck.

I exploded. I dropped the gun. Somewhere deep inside, I knew a gun couldn't solve this. It was up to me.

"I'm here Bones." I told her, reaching down and grabbing Sully by the neck.

He groaned in annoyance and turned himself around so he was facing me. "Ah. Her night in shining armor arrives at last. I'm glad I can finally get you out of the way Seeley." Sully told me as he pulled his fist back, aiming for my face.

I was a second faster than him. Even with a bum shoulder, I still had better aim then him. I punched him strait across the face. He flew back, hitting the wall, on his way knocking over the bedside lamp and a picture frame.

"Booth!" Brennan cried, her voice shaking with fear. I turned my glare from where Sully lay in a wounded puddle by the corner. He was wiping blood from his split lip, as I faced Bones.

"Bones," I whispered, taking her sobbing form into my arms. "Bones, he didn't do anything did he?" I asked, trying in vain to hide the disgust and hatred in my voice.

"No." She promised me, but she stayed in my arms crying fiercely. Sully was trying to bring himself up from the ground, using the corner of the bed to hold himself up.

I round house kicked him, still remaining in the sitting position on the bed with Bones in my arms.

My shoulder seared with pain, my mind was racing and my heart was bleeding for Bones. All these things combined, made me do something I never anticipated. When Sully stood to ready himself for another fight, I grabbed him by shoulder.

Ruefully momentarily releasing Bones, I drug him out into the living area. "Get. Out. Sullivan. And if I ever hear of you near her again…" I hissed as I threw him from the apartment.

He groaned as he hit the floor of the hallway face down, but he gradually stood and ran down the hallway, retreating like a wounded dog.

After slamming the front door shut and taking ten deep breaths, I turned back from the door. Bones stood behind me, the sheet still wrapped tightly around her. Her eyes glistened with tears, a nasty bruise showing on the side of her face.

I reached a tentative hand up to her face, stroking from her chin to her ear. "Bones," I whispered, but she didn't answer. She simply hurled herself at me, wrapping her arms around me.

"I love you, Seeley Booth." She whispered into the front of my shirt.

I let out a relived sigh, and tightened my own grip around her waist, resting my head on top of hers.

"I love you, Temperance Brennan."

**A: N/ Ta-Da! Chapter fourteen! I tired to write it with the same intensity, but decided go on a different course than a lot of people asked me to. Even though I know we all enjoy an overprotective Booth (epically me…considering he lives in my head: D) I decided that I wanted him to be more concerned over Brennan's state, than actually beating up Sully. More to come (and this may or may not be the last time we see Timothy Sullivan….but I'm not saying!) Well review and tell me what you thought of this most recent addition: D**


	15. Morning Love and Morning Murders

Booths cell rang at seven thirty

**A: N/ Thought of making this the sequel…. But decided to keep it in I love you Temperance Brennan…and just make ILYTB really really really long: D hope you enjoy (p.s. please please please review: D)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bones…or David B…though I may get to meet him relatively soon: D (And I'm SERIOUS!) **

Booth had taken a week of vacation time to recuperate, and I also took a week off to spend with him. So as the morning came where we would return to work, I wasn't surprised when Booth's phone rang.

His cell phone rang at seven thirty. I didn't have to open my eyes to know he had answered it right away.

"Booth." He grumbled. His arm tightened around my waist as he righted himself up against the headboard.

Wiping the sleep from my eyes, I listened intently as a voice on the other line spoke quickly and sharply.

"Yes Sir. I'm fine." Booth assured the voice, I was now sure belonged to Cullen.

"Yes Sir. I understand. Just have Johnson send over the file to the Jeffersonian and I'll pick it up there when I go to pick her up." Booth said, now fully awake as he rubbed my back absent mindedly.

"Thank you Sir. I'll get right on it. Goodbye." Booth hung up his cell, a smile growing on his face. Looking down at me, and noticing that I was also wide awake, he lent down and kissed me passionately on the lips.

"We've got a case." He whispered huskily as he ran his hands over my bare back.

Nuzzling his head in my neck I giggled. "Good. I was going crazy spending all this time in the house." I whispered as he kissed my collar bone softly.

"Really, Bones? I thought a week of vacation was just what you needed." He replied as he righted himself on me.

"Oh, the vacation activities were relaxing, without a doubt. But the time inside has driven me near insane." I gasped.

His voice was gravely as he whispered my name again and again in my ear. "Temperance." As we made love.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

As Booth and I walked into the lab, Angela was the first to see us. A sharp gasp from her, told us that she would not be calm about seeing Booth and I together.

Booths hand, intertwined in mine, tightened as Angela sprinted across the platform.

"Oh! Sweetie!" She gushed as she enveloped me in a hug.

"And you!" She shrieked, and as she slapped Booth on the arm playfully, he winced teasingly. A look of embarrassment went across Angela's face.

"Oh! Booth I'm so sorry! I forgot about your shoulder. How do you feel?" She questioned, as Booth slowly lead me into my office.

Standing in front of my desk, Booth lent down and kissed me lightly.

"Fine Angela. Just fine." He said turning back to Angela. A grin was evident on both their faces.

I blushed, and Angela giggled. "Oh! I just have to tell the guys that your back Bren!"

"Well we can't stay for too long Ange. We have a new case we have to get a move on." I told her softly as Booth released my hand and flipped through the case file on my desk.

"We're already late enough." I whispered softly, hoping only Angela would hear. But the rise in Booth's eyebrow and the smirk on his face proved I hadn't been as quiet as I thought.

"Oh. Of course, I understand." Angela winked at me and walked smiling from the office. "We'll see you when you guys get back. And don't forget the body this time, you love birds!" Angela called playfully as Booth reached for my hand once again.

"Bones, we better go. This sounds like it's a whopper." He told me as I nodded and grabbed my lab kit from behind my desk.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Upon arriving at the crime scene I immediately understood why Booth had insisted we hurry.

We had pulled into the driveway of one of the biggest mansions in Maryland. "Used to be used as the Presidents shore home." Booth told me as he guided me down the basement stairs and into the dark and dank cellar.

His hand was once again nestled in the small of my back. _Just like old times _I thought excitedly.

A couple dozen FBI agents were milling around the area, dusting and taking notes of pertinent information. But they didn't catch my attention.

The hole in the basement wall, where a fully conserved women, dead about three weeks to a month, is where I bee lined.

"Caucasian, Female. Eighteen to twenty years of age. Level of decomposition suggests she's been down here for about three weeks to a month. I'll have to have Hodgins clarify that." I said clearly into my tape recorded. Noticing an inconsistency I turned and faced Booth, with a confused expression.

"Booth?" I called unsurely. He turned back to me, and smiled sweetly.

"Yea Bones?" He asked, noticing that something wasn't right.

"Who did you say this house belongs to now?" I asked, unable to remember who he had mentioned.

"No one. It's a historical monument. Some kids messing around down here, found her last night." He told me, noticing my concerned face only gross more confused. "Why? What's wrong?"

"She's pregnant." I said calmly pointing my flashlight so that Booth could see the fetal bones I had uncovered. "About five months."

"Damn." He growled as he scribbled the fact onto his card.

"We'll have to bring the body; the wall and the surrounding floor back to the Jeffersonian for further investigation of course." I said absent mindedly, as I shone my light behind the body.

"Of course Bones. Anything you need, you got it." He told me, as he ushered over another agent and began instructing her about what I needed.

"Booth." I said again, not bothering to hide the shock in my voice.

"Yea Bones? What's wrong now?" he asked, walking to join me at my side. I wouldn't normally want him that close at a crime scene, but I needed him near me.

"I think I found a second body." I whispered as I handed him the flash light and directed it towards the second skeleton I had found.

"Sure looks like one." He whispered next to me, his breath hot on my face. _Like when was making love… Focus! _I chastised myself.

Handing the flashlight back to me, he left his hand lingering on mine for a minute longer than necessary and I blushed. _Focus! _I reminded myself.

"It is another one. This ones older though. Maybe back there, ten years?" I said slowly as I light the body.

"Damn it." I gasped.

"What is it?" Booth asked, catching on to me. I hardly ever swore, finding it unnecessary and vulgar.

"It's another female. Pregnant. About eight months. We'll have to exhume her further to identify race and age, but I'd say she's African American, around late twenties." I rattled off, thinking quickly and registering the information even faster.

"So, you're saying that someone keeps dumping the bodies of pregnant women in the basement of a historical monument?" Booth asked, more rhetorically than questioning.

"That's what it looks like. But I never guess."

**A: N/ There people is the first crime writing I have ever done! (Ignoring my first failed story which has now been removed due to embarrassment and terribleness: D) I was originally going to make this the sqeuel…but decided against it. Why not add a traditional Bones mystery into my story? Make it a little more intense than Booth and Bones love scenes for six chapters! Review and tell me what you thin of the new direction!**


	16. Faces

She lent over the lab table

**A:N/ sorry there is so little to this one…but I just wanted to update real fast to keep this story in the top pages( I know it's a really lame excuse but who cares!) anyway thanks for all the reviews…180! That's like a record for me! So please read and enjoy….and remember that the next chapter will be twice as long ( you all so deserve it…) and will be much better written.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bones…and it looks like Dave B is not gonna show up on my door step any day soon…..DARN!**

She lent over the lab table. Her blue lab coat is wrapped gently around her body. Her hands on either side of her hold her up, as she leans over the remains.

Her auburn hair tied tightly in a pony tale, still looked amazing. From where I stood behind her, all I could see was the crest of her shoulders and the slenderness of her figure.

"Victim A is a female of the Caucasian race. About nineteen years old and appears to be about five months pregnant." She said the Jeffersonian's forensic artist, Angela.

"Whereas victim B is a female, of the African American race. About twenty-three, and she also appears to be about eight months pregnant." Bones voice softened as she looked over the two fetuses from the victims.

"Both fetuses show no signs of trauma, so I'm comfortable making the assumption that the trauma the mother sustained, ended in the fetuses death." She said softly as one of her slender fingers reached out and brushed the skull of the baby.

For a moment it was still in the lab. The way Bones was looking at the bones, I fought hard to resist the urge to go and comfort her. Suddenly, she snapped back to normal Brennan, and began making notations on her clipboard.

"Angela, I'm going to need you to start working on giving the victims faces." She said in her matter-of-fact voice. Angela nodded, and I could tell she was visibly upset over the remains.

Brennan caught on to Angela's feelings and she leaned slightly in Angela's ear.

"Ange, I know this is tough for you. But understand that the sooner we give these women their faces back, the sooner they can go home." Brennan whispered softly into Angela's ear.

"I know Bren. I know." Angela said gently, quietly exiting the platform and making her way to her own office to begin the reconstruction work.

"Bones?" I called, making my presence known. I slapped the file I held in my hands, and when she turned, she smiled grandly at seeing me.

"Booth." She said softly, admiringly. Walking to her side, I smiled gently and placed my hand on her lower back, turning her back to the table. A soft pink blush spread up her cheeks and I chuckled.

"Later Bones, I promise. But right now, we need to concentrate on identifying these women." She nodded her head in agreement and began pointing out complicated bone anomalies to me.

"See how her right arm appears to be shattered? That kind of wound is consistent with defense." Bones said, pointing to the right arm of the first victim.

"Okay, but can you find anything else that might be used to help identify the bodies?" I asked.

"Booth, you don't need to be snippy. I already assessed the women's ages, races and even told you how pregnant they were when they disappeared. Until Angela gives me faces, I can't do anything more." She snapped, turning her head sharply to her side.

"Bones, listen I'm sorry. I just wanna catch this bastard. I mean, look what he did to these poor women. This should never have happened." I chided myself.

"I understand Booth. I'll take a closer look but there doesn't appear to be anything I can add to my previous notes." She comforted me by lifting my hand in her own and holding it tightly.

She pulled her hand up from her side, and rested it against my cheek.

"You look exhausted Bones." I said gently.

"You too Booth. You look like you could use some sleep. A quick nap might help the investigation…" She rambled as I charm smiled her.

"My office." She whispered as I leaned in softly, and kissed her on the lips sensually.

"Your office." I agreed.

**A/N: Ta-da! Simple little piece of Bones/Booth…nothing special**

**Please review…cause you know im vain like that :D**

**(thanks to all the faithful readers out there who review with each chapter!)**

**this is just a filler scene (kinda like the shower scene you all love so much :P)**

**next time it'll be better**

**review!**


	17. Snuggles and Sternums

A:N/ o…m…g

**A: N/ o…m…g! I just finished breaking dawn and had so much angst running through my blood stream (twilight pun! :D…gawd I'm a nerd to the max….Max Keenan!) that I just had to update! Well I hope you enjoy this little blessing I call Snuggles and Sternums :D it was really fun to write again (they'll be more updates later now that twilight is done ********) Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones…and (wipes tears from eyes) im most likely not gonna meet Dave B anytime soon...but I could pull some strings and meet his weather man father (wanders off into crazy land…)**

"Booth…" I whispered as he kissed me softly down the neck.

"Mmm…?" He mumbled as he fumbled with the buttons on my shirt. He already had one of his hand slipped under the hem of my shirt, and it was resting on my bare stomach.

"Booth, I don't think now is the time for this." I said quietly as he found the spot behind my ear, and gently kissed it. I sucked air into my lungs, willing myself to stay focused.

He was trying to make me forget that we were in my office, that we were making out in my office, and that my door didn't have a lock.

"It's okay Bones. We've got time." He mumbled as he finally popped the first button on my shirt.

He kissed my collar bone reverently, like he had just exposed hidden treasure. His breath was warm on my skin, and I finally gave in. Grabbing his head I pulled his face up to meet my lips.

"This…is…more…like…it." He said between my kisses, and he tightened his grip around my back, pulling me tighter to his side. I managed to stay clear of his still bandaged shoulder, even though it was well concealed under his shirt.

I knew he was in incredible pain, even though he was putting on his Alpha-male face. We had only been assigned the case so soon after Booth's shooting because it concerned purely skeletal remains. My professional eye was needed to help solve the case.

Even if we weren't acting exactly _professional_ right now.

So Cullen had pulled some strings and arranged to have Booths recuperation evaluation done _after _the case was complete. But Booth was so happy to be back in the field, that he would never even think about complaining about his shoulder.

"Maybe I was wrong," I began as he moved his lips next to my ear.

"_Maybe I was wrong? _Did the great Dr. Brennan, who is never mistaken, just admit she might have been wrong?" he teased, and for a moment I forgot about his shoulder.

So when I playfully pushed his shoulder, he understandably tensed under me.

"Oh! God, Booth I'm sorry! You were doing such a good job of making me forget, that I forgot how much pain you're in. Oh, baby I'm sorry." I murmured as he leaned his forehead on my own shoulder.

His perfect face was contorted in a kind of controlled agony. "Bones, I'm fine. Honest. I just hate feeling useless like this."

"Booth." I said, my voice sharp. He pulled his forehead back, and looked me in the eyes. His chocolate brown eyes were tortured, and in them they held a look that crossed between shame and pain. After seeing it then, I wished I would never have to see it again in his beautiful eyes.

"Booth, you will never be useless. Don't try to get a pity party. I'm sorry I'm being rough, but you have to hear it." I told him, and as I spoke his eyes changed from pain to laughter.

A quiet chuckle escaped his lips, and when I looked at him questioningly he chuckled again.

"What, is so funny Seeley Booth?" I was getting annoyed now.

"Nothing. It's just," he winced as another laugh came out and his shoulders lifted. He continued smiling though. "It's just, you haven't argued with me since I got shot. It's good to have the old Bones back. No more babying me from you, I guess."

He finished his statement, and looked back to me, finally stopping his laughter. Looking deep into my own eyes, he seemed to be searching for the words I would say next.

"Damn strait." I said strongly, agreeing with Booth. Babying him wouldn't help him get better faster.

"Damn strait." He repeated as he leaned up and made contact with my lips once again.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

"Ummm… excuse me Dr. Brennan?"

I heard someone call out. I opened my eyes, and realized that I was still on the couch. Booth was gone, but I was not alone. Cam stood at the end of the couch, a file in her hands.

Her eyes were restless as she took in my disheveled state. She was not a dumb woman. She knew Booth and I were together, but seeing his new girlfriend half undressed because of him, is a little much to put on an ex.

But she didn't know that we hadn't actually done anything past making out. I wouldn't allow it at work, not in the middle of the day, no matter how much we both wanted it.

So Booth had left an hour earlier for his office, in the attempt to get some paper work filed. But not before thoroughly kissing me, leaving me breathless on the couch. I remembered closing my eyes momentarily and the next thing being awoken by Cam.

"Yes, Cam?" I asked casually as I began pushing myself from the couch, straitening my blouse and tightening my pony-tail.

"Zack found something." She said quickly. It was easy to see that she was uncomfortable in my office, and I felt bad for her. I had never meant to hurt Cam by being with Booth, but now I was doing just that, but Cam's feelings weren't the ones I really cared about.

"Why didn't he come find me?" I asked as sharply as she had. I was confused why Zack had found something, but she had come and gotten me.

"Because, apparently Booth gave him direct orders not to go into your office until you came out." She grimaced. I could understand, she was thinking she knew why.

"So when he found something out of the ordinary, he came to find me. And since I'm not the bone lady around here, I thought I'd better risk it and come get you." Cam said, never once looking me in the eye.

"Sorry to have interrupted your nap." She said, trying to be apologetic, this time looking me directly in the eye.

I nodded in understanding, because I knew how it felt to see Booth with other women. And even though she and he were over a long time ago, I knew how it felt.

Clearing my head of all thoughts Booth, I stood firmly and reached out for the file.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

"What did you find Zack?" I asked as I swiped my card in the security scanner and it buzzed _positive. _

As I slipped a pair of latex gloves on, and fastened the buttons on my laboratory coat, I took in the image of Zack sitting at one of the lab's desks. He himself was wearing a lab coat, and his formerly shaggy hair was still clipped short from his visit to Iraqi.

"Well Dr. Brennan, I was examining the skeletal remains and I noticed that Victim A had what we had originally assumed to be a bullet wound. But upon further probing, I uncovered that it wasn't a bullet wound but instead a sternal foramen." Zack told me as he pointed to the computer monitor he was using to show the magnified images of bone.

"Very good Zack. But what significance does this have?" I questioned as I leaned further over the table, gently turning ribs looking for any signs of scraping I might have missed earlier.

"Then I as I was looking over Victim B, I noticed something peculiar about the skeleton. Upon further investigation and deduction I was able to asses that she also has a sternal foramen." He said quickly, not bothering to slow down for me.

"Are you sure?" I asked in disbelief. It was impossible…

"_Are you sure_…what? What's going on Bones?" Booth asked as he himself bounded up the labs stairs.

"Zack found a sternal foramen on both our victims." I relayed, still concentrating on Victim A's bones.

"English people, please." Booth said testily.

"It means that both victims could have been related. But how that's possible I can't see. Victim A is a nineteen year old and is Caucasian. While the second victim, Victim B, is twenty-three year olds and African American. How could they have been related?" I asked as I continued on to do my re-examination of Victim B.

"This sternal foramen thing, it's passed on genetically right?" Booth asked, pacing around the edges of the lab, already trying to formulate an explanation.

"Yes, normally from the father." Zack replied for me. He was looking from Booth pacing, to me standing at the lab table, probably trying to understand what was going on between us. Now was not the time to concentrate on that, however.

"Okay, so some guy has one kid with an African American women and a kid with a white women, twenty some years ago?" Booth asked, in almost disbelief.

"It's not fact, but that's a possible explanation for why both our victims share the same genetic birth mark." I told him, as I retracted from the table and turned to face him for the first time. He looked as perfect and attractive now, standing in the midst of corpses, as when he was at home in his own bed…with me.

"But even if that is the case," I said to him, clearing my head from the bedroom thoughts I was having, and turning once again to Victim A. "It still doesn't explain who killed the women, and why they killed them."

"True, but it's a start." Booth said hopefully, smiling.

"True. I think Angela should be able to run some sort of comparison on both skulls and pin-point their shared characteristics, taking into account their ages and races of course. But that's only if she can give these women faces." I said slowly as I started peeling off my gloves.

"Good. Then I guess you and I can go get some pie, Bones." Booth smiled, and reached his hand out to me.

"Fine, but I'll just have coffee. I really don't care for any processed fruit in my dessert." I told him as he led me from the platform.

"Okay, fine. But you have to promise to at least try a little of mine." He teased, rubbing my back gently as we walked towards the door.

"No, Booth. I do not like pie." I told him for the thousandth time.

"Sure, sure. But try some of mine, and you'll forget all about processed vegetables." He murmured.

"Processed fruit, Booth. Processed fruit." I corrected him.

"Yea, yea what ever. Just come on, or we're not gonna get a table."

We had almost reached the laboratory doors when I heard Angela call, "Brennan? Booth? I got a face for Victim A."

"There goes your pie, Booth." I whispered as I turned our combined bodies toward Angela's office.

**A:N/ Hope you enjoy…please review…more about the case next chapter :D Review peeps!**


	18. Angealators and Jane Doe's

A:N/ This was originally attached to Snuggles and Sternums, but it would have been 15 word pages if it was, so I decided to tr

**A:N/ This was originally attached to Snuggles and Sternums, but it would have been 15 word pages if it was, so I decided to treat you all and make it another chapter! Yay! Okay I'll stop being obnoxious and let you read on…review!**

**Dis.: Don't own Bones…bummer….**

"Perfect. We find out who one of the sisters is, then we can find the other victims identity like _that._" Booth said, punctuating _that_ by pinching my butt gently as we entered Angela's office.

"Booth, not now." I hissed, just as Angela turned and caught the whole thing.

"Hey love birds. Do you want me to do this later, give you two some quality time?" she teased suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Just show us the face Ange." I said, suddenly embarrassed.

"No problamo Bren. And lighten up a little. I'm sure Booth could help with _that."_ She teased again.

"Ange." I growled. I had wanted to try and keep a normal work environment, now that Booth and I were together, and Angela was not helping.

I was used to her innuendos when Booth and I weren't together, but now that we were, her jokes were just distracting me.

"Fine. Here she is. Victim A. And is she ever a looker, it was really easy to make this one." Angela said softly as she made three clicks on her computer screen and a beautiful young woman sprang to life in the middle of the Angea-lator.

She had long brown hair, past her shoulders, and a soft face. Her eyes were just the right size and her nose curved into a small, but gentile peak on her face. She was gorgeous. So young and so beautiful.

And now she lay on the autopsy table in the middle of the lab, with Zack poking and prodding her, finding out things she didn't even now about herself.

"I ran her picture through missing persons," Angela said, breaking me from my morbid thoughts about Zack and the body.

"And?" Booth asked, apparently as fixated on the girl's image as I was.

"I got a match. Says her name is Anne-Marie Kelso. She's from the Salisbury, Maryland area. She went missing about two months ago, went to work and just never came home. It's all so sad. A young pregnant beautiful woman, who had so much potential." Angela said, her voice hushed, as she herself couldn't tear her eyes from the rotating face in the Angea-lator.

Booth cleared his throat, bringing us both back to reality, and Angela handed him a print out copy of Anne-Marie's missing person's information, and the holographic image.

"Booth?" I asked, as Angela shut down the Angea-lator, sending the beautiful girls face away for good.

"Yea Bones?" he responded, reading intently the papers Angela had given him.

"Does her information give any thing about siblings?" I questioned as Angela went to return Victim A's skull to the body, and retrieve Victim B's for her to work on.

"No, says her she was an only child. But what do you say to go and visit the Kelso's, to see if they know anything about our second Jane Doe out there?" He asked rhetorically, as he already had his palm in the small of my back and was guiding me out to the Tahoe.

"Booth, why did you call Victim B "Jane Doe"?" I asked as I buckled myself in the passenger seat of his FBI issue Tahoe.

He thought about it for a second as we drove down the highway, and then turned his face to look at me.

"Angela gave Anne-Marie Kelso a name and a face, its only fair that her 'sister' be treated the same. Given a filler name, until we can identify her. It's only right." He said simply and I nodded in understanding,

Of course he was right.

We had two women on slabs back the Jeffersonian, one with a name and the other was still a mystery .

**A:N/ did you enjoy the newest additions?? I had fun writing it…there are a few things I should clear up though: **_**A.)**_** I had a few comments concerning Booth's wound and Cullen's reactions, so I thought I'd bring both back to the forefront of the story and focus some attention on the case and sprinkle them in along the way. **_**B.)**_** I know nothing about forensic science…other than the Phalanges ( Dancing Phalanges!) and some other bones, but I thought how they always use a sternal foramen to tie random cases together on the show, so I thought I'd whip one up here ( sorry if I got any medical mumbo-jumbo wrong…I am just a writer not a doctor :D) **_**C.)**_** I think I finally decided where I'm gonna take this…okay who am I kidding…I still have no idea where in the Sam Hill this thing is headed (its gotta a mind of its own!!) so I'd wouldn't hate it if some of you awesome reviewers decided to recommend some plot twists (and you can PM too I don't mind :D)**

_**D.)**_** anyway thanks for all the great reviews and support, I can see this story really beginning to take shape right in front of me and that's really awesome :D Review now please!! **


End file.
